You Dont Know me but
by Vengeful
Summary: He was gone, nothing she could have done could have stopped it. but now a constant reminder grew in her. NS, ON TEMP. HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. what!

**A/N: this is a sad story involving a Character Death. This came to me and I just had to write it. So, please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, sadly.

* * *

"Hey!" Nick said as Sara entered the locker room.

"Hi." She smiled at him. Nick quickly looked around the room and leaned closer to her.

"My house after shift?" Sara grinned and gave him a quick peck on the lips, all they could allow themselves to do at work, for their growing relationship was a secret.

"Of course." He flashed her a wide smile as he walked out of the locker room.

"See you later Sara."

"Bye." She closed her locker door, a grin etched on her face.

* * *

"So, what do we have here?" asked Nick as he walked up to the small rickety house.

"Looks like a drug deal gone bad." Replied the responding officer. The officer's beeper went off. He walked off and opened up his phone. He walked back to Nick. "Hey, can you handle this? I have something I need to do."

"Sure." Nick didn't think twice about being alone at the crime scene. As he walked into the house, a sense of uneasiness came to him. Against his better judgment, he ignored it.

A man watched from the shadows. He couldn't let some science nerd get the best of him. He smiled as he saw the policeman leave the home. As soon as the car was out of site, the man snuck back up to the crime area to finish the job.

Nick surveyed the primary scene as he walked in. he spotted something in the corner and walked over to check it out. He never heard the man come in, until it was too late.

* * *

The shrill ring of his cell phone suddenly interrupted the Peace of the crime scene Grissom was at. Catherine looked up and smirked at Grissom's expression of annoyance. He rolled his eyes and answered it.

"Grissom. Yes, yes. Oh. We'll be there as soon as we can." Catherine watched as her bosses face fell, his eyes clouded with tears. With shaking hands, he closed the phone.

"What's the matter Gris? What happened?" Catherine had never seen so much emotion on Grissom's face, and it was scaring her.

"Nick was at a crime scene. The officer on duty left him there. The suspect came back."

"Oh god. Was he ok?" a tear fell from his eyes as he answered.

"He lived long enough to dial 911." Catherine's face twisted in horror as she collapsed to the ground, sobs shaking her body.

"Oh please no. Please please not that." sobbed the woman. Brass, who was at the scene with the two, had observed what had happened. Concerned, he walked over.

"Hey, what happened?"

"Brass, Nick was shot." Brass stared at Grissom in disbelief.

"Was he..."?

"He didn't make it. He was dead when the paramedics arrived." Brass's eyes moistened.

"I guess you two need to get back and tell the rest."

"Yah." Grissom led Catherine to the car. He wiped his eyes as he turned on the ignition.

* * *

"Hey Warrick, you seen Nick?" Sara asked. It had been a while and she still hadn't heard from him. Warrick shook his head. But before he could say anything, Catherine and Grissom walked into the break room. Immediately, the two CSI' noticed that Catherine and Grissom had both been crying, Catherine still had tears on her face.

"What happened?" asked Warrick. Grissom took a deep breath.

"Nick was at a crime scene when the officer had to leave. The suspect came back and shot him. He died on the scene." There was just quietness for a moment, broken by a low moan from Sara. The usually strong young woman crumbled before their eyes as she sunk to the floor.

"Oh please no! I didn't even get a chance to tell him. We were supposed to have a date to night!" sobbed Sara. She broke into hard sobs, her body shaking in agony. Catherine put a comforting arm around the younger woman's shoulders as she tried her best to comfort Sara, although she herself felt like breaking down and crying as well. But she knew she had to stay strong, for Sara's sake.

* * *

A week later, Sara stood in the crowded church, her eyes wet with tears and her face deathly pale against her black dress. She stood alone in the back, Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, Greg, Brass, and a bunch of other people from the lab were somewhere, but Sara hadn't wanted to deal with anyone. She wanted to be alone, she needed to be alone. She still couldn't believe he was gone. He was the only man she had truly loved and she had never even gotten to tell him how she felt. A fresh batch of tears welled up in her eyes as she watched an older woman talk about Nick. His mother Sara guessed. She wasn't paying much attention to anything, how could she? A wave of nausea rolled over her as she lurched to her feet and swiftly and quietly slipped out of the chapel.

"What would you think of me here now Nick?" wondered Sara as she spilled the little she had had for breakfast out in the bathroom stall. Lately she had felt so sick. At first Sara had thought it to be stomach flu, but when she hadn't gotten her period as normal, she had started to worry. She knew what it could be.

"Hello? Sara?" Catherine's voice echoed through the bathroom as Sara quickly flushed the toiled and wiped off her mouth.

"Hey Cath." Catherine looked at Sara with concern.

"Sara, are you ok?" Sara started to tell the older woman she was, but suddenly it was as if she was inclined to tell the truth.

"No, I'm not. I cant tell you why now, but can you come over after this is over?" tears threatened her once more as Catherine nodded her head.

"Common Sara, lets get back in."

"Catherine, we need to make a quick stop." Catherine had insisted on driving Sara home. She had come with Grissom anyways and wasn't quite sure if it was a good idea to let Sara drive in her condition.

"Ok, where?"

"A drug store." Catherine turned the car into the local CVS and the women stepped out. Catherine followed Sara through the aisles until she finally stopped.

"Oh my god Sara, are you pregnant?" Sara looked at her with troubled eyes.

"I don't know. I think so."

"Is that why you needed me?" Sara nodded.

"Lets get a few, so we can make sure it's accurate." Sara gave her friend a small smile as Catherine helped her pick out a test.

"What does it say?"

"Oh, god, I'm having a baby. Catherine, how am I going to do this? I can't raise a child!" The blonde held Sara as she broke into hysterics.

"Sara, you can manage it. Now, who's the Father."?

"That's the problem. Nick is." Realization hit Catherine.

"You and Nick?"

"Yah, we had been secretly seeing each other for a few weeks. We were going to tell you soon. Oh Catherine, what am I going to do?"

"Shhh, we'll think of something." But although she said these words, Catherine still wasn't even sure herself if what she spoke was true.

* * *

**A/N: like it? Love it? Hate it (I hope not!)? Review! Next chapter will have flashbacks, telling the team. A visit to the graveyard, and a letter to Nick's parents. Review!**

**--Emily--**


	2. Be Strong

**

* * *

A/N: thanks for all of the awesome reviews! I love to hear from you all. Please keep reviewing. Oh, and I will be continuing my longer stories after I have finished up this, Maybe It Was Memphis, and Complicated. So stay with me all, because no story of mine is ever dead! So review!**

**--Emily—**

**--Note! this is a continuation of sorts to "Complicated"**

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned something, but I don't.

* * *

"Oh Catherine, what am I going to do?" Sara was finally able to speak, after about an hour.

"Well, you need to decide if you're going to keep this baby." Sara looked up at her, tears gathering in her eyes.

"I don't know. I mean, I know it would be best for us all if I just gave it up for adoption or something, but I think I really want to keep this baby. You know, something to remind us of Nick." Catherine gave her friend an encouraging smile.

"You're going to have to tell the rest of the team. And his parents." Fresh tears started falling from the younger woman's eyes.

"I know. It's just, I don't know if I can do it."

"Sara, you are a strong woman. You will get through this somehow." Sara managed a weak smile.

"Thanks." She glanced at the clock. "You should probably get back to Lindsey. It's getting late and I just need to be alone." Catherine rose and gave Sara an understanding look.

"Sara, call me if you need anything." Sara choked back a sob as she nodded silently.

* * *

The lab was eerily quiet the next night. No music blared from the DNA lab and no laughter echoed through the halls. Grissom and Catherine had taken on Nick's case. Grissom knew that they really shouldn't have been on it; the whole night shift was to personally involve. But he knew that Nick deserved the best, and they were the best. Sara had taken a few days off, Grissom's orders.

"How's the case going?" Warrick asked as he joined Catherine in the break room.

"No leads yet." Catherine let out a heavy sigh. It had been two weeks since the death of Nick, and Sara still hadn't told anyone about the baby.

"Hey." They turned at Sara's voice.

"I thought you were still off." Warrick gently asked. He was quite aware of how much this had affected Sara.

"Yah tonight is my first night back."

"Sara." Grissom had just entered the room. She looked at him, and he felt his heart break as he looked at the young woman. Her eyes were dull and listless, her face abnormally pale.

"Um, Grissom, I have something I think I need to tell you." Sara nervously glanced over at Catherine.

"I think Greg should hear this to."

"Hear what?" coincidentally, Greg had chosen that moment to walk in. Sara took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." Warrick, Grissom, and Greg looked at her in shock.

"Congratulations." Stammered Grissom.

"Yeah." Warrick added.

"Whose um, the Father?" Asked Greg nervously.

"That's the thing." Sara was crying now. She paused for a moment as she tried to regain her composure.

"Nick is." You could have heard a tear drop as the men processed the information. Sara continued. "We had been seeing each other for a few weeks, in secret. We were planning on telling you when he, when he died."

"Wow. We had no idea." Greg said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah. Congratulations, I'm sure Nick would be proud." Warrick walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks Warrick." Sara gasped through the tears that had started to fall once more at the mention of Nick.

"Did you tell his parents yet?" wondered Grissom. Sara shook her head.

"I don't know how I am going to tell them. They have already gone back to Texas and I don't think I could tell them in person anyways."

"You need to tell them." Catherine's voice was soft.

"I know." Sara looked at Grissom.

"Well, enough comforting Sara. Aren't there cases to be given out?" the group took the hint that Sara didn't want to talk anymore.

"Ok, yeah. Sara, Warrick, break and enter. The neighborhood is apparently some extremely wealthy one, and they want us to send our best." Warrick knew that Grissom really didn't need two CSI's on the case; he just didn't really want Sara working alone.

* * *

Sometime later, Sara found herself driving to some unknown spot. They had been able to wrap up the case fairly quickly and she had been sent home to rest. Her mind wondered to the first time they had realized their feelings for each other.

_They had gone out for some breakfast after shift, not an uncommon occurrence. Sara had been debating for a while whether or not she should reveal her feelings to Nick. Truth be told, she had been harboring more then friendly feelings towards Nick for some time. She had finally worked up the courage to tell Nick how she felt. Well, it was more like show. Before she could have second thoughts, she had leaned over and kisses him._

_She pulled back just as quickly, not quite sure what she had just done. "I-I am so sorry." She had managed to get out. She briskly got out of her seat and through a bill onto the table for her meal. She had started to walk away when she felt as hand stop her. She whirled around to face Nick, whose expression was a mix of surprise and confusion. Slowly, a grin spread across his face._

_"Wow. I wasn't expecting that." Sara's blush grew deeper as she looked down. Nick couldn't help but chuckle at her obvious discomfort. "I said I didn't expect it Sara, I didn't say that I didn't like It." she slowly raised her eyes to meet his. He took a breath. "What I mean to say Sara is that I really like you, as more then a friend."_

_A smile formed on her face. "Good. I don't know if I could face you if you didn't feel the same way."_

Sara snapped back into reality as she realized where she had driven herself. She got out and slowly hiked up to where his tombstone sat in the shade of a large tree.

"Hey." She greeted to the grey stone. She wiped the tear that had escaped from her eyes. She couldn't continue speaking, the tears had come back. So instead, she just sat down beside the grave and buried her head in her hands and cried.

* * *

**A/N: wow, I updated. Now, I might have an itsy bitsy little twist for y'all. I am not sure yet. And I know I told you I would have the letter in this chapter, but I lied. Sorry. Lol. Hopefully next chapter will have the letter. So, review!!!!!**

**--Emily--**


	3. trial run

**A/N: this is actually just a little something I am trying out. This is a very very short chapter. And I may or may not do something with this. It all depends on your reviews. It might seem like it has nothing to do with the story. Then again, it might have everything to do. Things aren't always what they seem. So, review and tell me what you think. Should I continue with this little idea or should I stick to the pure angst? REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**--Emily—**

**Disclaimer:** not mine.

* * *

He looked around the small office as he set down the small bag of his personal belongings. The agent in charge of his case, agent Todd the nametag said, sat down at a computer. He watched as every trace of him was erased. Agent Todd turned to him.

"I need all of your personal identification. Pictures, anything they can trace you with." With tears in his eyes, the man slowly handed over the duffel bag. Agent Todd peered inside.

"Is this all."? He looked down and slowly shook his head. He reluctantly reached down in his pocket and pulled out a small picture of a woman, who agent Todd assumed to be his girlfriend.

"Cant I keep a few personal pictures?" asked the man sadly. Agent Todd just shook his head. It always broke his heart to see young lovers torn apart. But rules were rules, and only family was allowed into hiding with you. And not even related family. Just spouses and children. The young man gave one last wistful look at the picture before relinquishing it over.

"When I am done testifying, I can go home. Right?" Agent Todd looked at him.

"If you want to. But we don't encourage it. It is not safe. But we can deal with that later. For now, keep to the story." he gave the man a small smile.

"It will all work out James." The man grimaced at the use of his name. Why did this all have to happen? He thought. He wished more then anything he could just wake up and be back in her arms. But he knew that this was reality. And there was really nothing that could be done.

* * *

**A/N: again, this is a trial chapter. It will have a point if you want me to use that idea. Trust me. Lol. Well, it's late and I have a horse show tomorrow. Wish me luck and REVIEW!**

**--Emily--**


	4. involved

**A/N: Yes! I am alive. Its just with school and exams and stuff, I have been sooooooooo busy. Well, I hope you enjoy my latest chapter. And for you who commented on my last chapter, well, I am not saying anything! But in time, it will all make sense. Trust me, I know all! Lol. Now, remember to review and make my day!**

**--Emily—**

**Disclaimer:** Hello, me Own this? Hahaha. Yah right.

* * *

An few hours later, Sara sat at her kitchen table, pen and paper laid out in front of her. Fresh tears spilled down her face as she just stared at the blank paper. With shaky hands, she picked up the pen.

_"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Stokes,_

_You don't know me, but I knew your son."_

A teardrop fell, landing on the paper. Sara crumpled up the paper and discarded it in the trashcan. She pulled herself up and collapsed on her couch. She knew she needed to give the letter to Nicks parents. They deserved to know that they were going to be grandparents. Nick had once told her that his parents had recently been nagging him about being the only one of their children that had yet to settle down. Well, now here she was, carrying his child. But he would never be there to hold his child, to see his babies face.

The phones ring brought Sara out of her deep thoughts. She slowly picked it up.

"Hello." It was Grissom, calling to ask if she would be in for work that night. Sara thought about it for a moment before answering him.

"Yeah." She couldn't just sit here alone in the dark for the rest of her life. Plus, she just wanted to get her mind off Nick.

An hour later, Sara pulled into the parking lot of CSI. She made her way strait to the break room, where, much to her surprise Catherine already sat.

"Hey." She greeted. Catherine turned around and looked at her in surprise.

"Hey Sara, how are you doing?" Catherine was concerned about the younger woman. She couldn't imagine what Sara was going through.

"I'm managing." Sara said in all seriousness. She sat down beside Catherine and sighed. "What am I going to do? I don't think I can do this Catherine."

"Sara, you can make it. You have to, for you and the baby." She glanced down at Sara's abdomen and gave a small smile.

"I know. I tried to write to Nick's parents earlier. But, but I just couldn't do it."

"Hey." Warrick's voice was soft as he greeted the two women. He was followed by Grissom.

"Catherine, I think we might have something on our case." It was after he said this that he noticed Sara and Warrick. "Sara, Warrick, murder on the strip. Brass will meet you there." They promptly got up and left, leaving just Catherine and Grissom.

"So, what is this you have about our case?"

"The feds are wanting to get involved."

"WHAT?" Catherine looked at him in shock.

"Apparently, the killer was part of some large scale drug operation they believe. Now they are saying that they need to take care of the case." Grissom looked anything but pleased.

"Well, can we still help?"

"Evidence wise, yes."

"Well, in that case, lets get started."

* * *

Sara yawned as she walked through the lab halls. She didn't know why she was so tired tonight, but she just was.

"Sara!" She turned to see Greg motioning for her to come over to the DNA lab.

"Hey Greg."

"Hey. How are you doing, you know, with the baby?" Sara gave him a weak smile.

"I'm doing okay, I guess." She yawned again. "Hey, I have to get going. See you later." She turned and walked out. She didn't really need to go, but she was tired of people asking how she was doing.

Again she found herself driving the path to the graveyard. On her way there, she had stopped to buy some flowers for his grave. She hiked up to the stone tomb and sat next to it, just enjoying the simple peacefulness she got from being close to him. Well, as close as she would ever be again.

* * *

"Grissom! I think I have something." Catherine called from the other room in the small home Nick had died at. Grissom came over to her, excited to see what she had found.

"What is it?"

"A fingerprint and some blood splatter it looks like." Grissom gave her a small nod of approval as she took a sample.

"Do you have something?" Catherine and Grissom jumped at the sudden voice of the agent who had just come up behind them. Grissom turned, a scowl etched on his face.

"Yes" he said curtly. Catherine just glared at the man who had spooked them.

"You will inform us when you get new evidence, or do we need to constantly ask. Because this is a federal case, you don't know how big this thing is." Grissom's eyes flashed in anger.

"But what I do know is that a man, who I worked closely with for over 4 years, is dead. Leaving a pregnant girlfriend." The agent mentally cussed at this new information. Things might have just gotten a bit more complicated.

* * *

Sara opened the door to her apartment just in time to hear her answering machine start to pick up a call. She rushed over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sara." Sara cursed. Great, her parents. She took a ragged breath.

"Hi Mom."

"We heard about the death of that man and realized he worked at the same place you do. I am so sorry." Sara rolled her eyes.

"Yeah."

"Were you two friends?"

"Yeah, we worked together."

"I really am sorry." There was a pause before her mother spoke again.

"So, Sara, is there anyone special in your life, to help you get through it?" Sara felt like screaming at this comment. She clenched her fist together.

Through clenched teeth, she answered her mother. "There was, but he's dead." She thought a moment. Should she tell her parents she was having a baby? She decided to wait before telling them.

"Oh honey, I am so sorry. But listen, I have to go. I will call you soon. Love you."

"Whatever." Snapped Sara as she hung up the phone.

* * *

"Well, this is your new home James." Agent Todd sounded way to happy for the man known as James.

"We have you working as a police officer at the local Police department." Continued Agent Todd, oblivious to the fact that James was very annoyed with him. "And remember, remember..."

"Yeah, I know it." James interrupted. He glared at Agent Todd. "If you would leave now, I'd like to be alone." He didn't care if he sounded rude. There was no rule saying he had to be nice. As the man left, James looked around his new home.

He plopped down on the couch that was located in the living room and pulled out the one picture he had managed to keep. Tears formed in his eyes as he studied the small photograph, wishing this were all over.

* * *

**A/N: and there you have it folks! My latest update. I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter might not be up for a while, due to school and horses. But, you never know! So, review!**

**--Emily--**


	5. letters

**A/N: I had a strange need to update. Don't know why. Just did. Maybe to get my mind off the horrible events on CSI and a recent (depressing) conclusion I have come to about Sara and Nick (there is no chance of them ever getting together on the show… there, I said it.) and a whole bunch of other crap. So, this chapter could be just a little bit depressing. Just a little bit. Oh hell, this whole damn story is depressing! Wow- I wonder if people are actually still reading this note. If you are, go read the story and review!!! –Goes and puts back on her sad country music-**

**-Emily-**

**Disclaimer:** if I owned it, do you REALLY think I would be so depressed????

-----------------------------

"Hey Cath. How's the case going." Sara looked up expectantly at the woman as she entered the break room.

"Sara, you know I can't disclose information about the case to you. But I can tell you that the feds are involved."

"What?"

"Apparently something big is going down. They wont, or cant, tell me and Grissom anything." Sara's face fell. All she wanted was for justice to be served, for them to catch the bastard who murdered Nick. Hell, what she really wanted was to go back in time, and make sure Nick never went to that crime scene.

"Hey, you ok? Maybe you should go home." Catherine's concerned voice broke Sara from her thoughts.

"Shifts not over. Plus, what is there for me at home." Her voice was bitter, Sara knew it, but she really didn't care. It was true. Usually, she would go home and drink. But that was out of the question- she was pregnant, and there was no way in hell she was losing or harming this baby. Catherine stared sadly at the younger woman. She couldn't even begin to imagine the hell Sara was going through.

"Hey Catherine, Sara." Warrick greeted as he walked in to join the two ladies. He couldn't help but notice the pained expression that seemed to have become a permanent fixture on Sara's face. He looked at Catherine, who looked at him, answering his silent question: Sara was not all right. Not that Warrick thought she would be. She had just lost her best friend, who also happened to be the man she loved and the father of her unborn child.

"Hey, shifts almost over. Why don't you all go home and get some rest?" Grissom said softly as he walked into the room. Sara looked up at him; her eyes empty as she looked up at him.

"Sara, want to come over for breakfast? Lindsey would love to see you." Catherine asked. She didn't think Sara would do anything to harm herself, but then again, there was really no telling what someone would do when faced with so much grief. Sara forced a smile.

"Sure. Why not?" Sara was tired, she knew she should go home and get some sleep. She just couldn't face another day alone, sleeping alone. She missed the warmth Nick had brought to her bed.

"Great. Do you just want to follow me to my place?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." Sara snapped back into reality as she followed Catherine to where the cars were parked. Ten minutes later, they arrived at Catherine's small house.

"Lindsey, I'm home."

Sara heard commotion coming from the other room before the young girl came out of her room.

"Oh, hi Sara."

"Hi Lindsey. How have you been?"

"Good." She replied. Sara smiled as she noticed the girl eyeing her stomach.

"Are you really pregnant? That's what Mom said." Sara laughed a bit as she looked at Catherine.

"Yeah."

"Can I feel it?"

"Ok. But you can't really see anything. I shouldn't start really showing for a few months." Sara looked up at Catherine's amused look. Sara felt a surge of something run through her as the young girl gently felt Sara's stomach.

"Lindsey, leave Sara alone now. Sara, you want something to drink or eat?" Sara shook her head.

"Actually Catherine, I think I will head home. I am really tired."

"You sure?" asked the older woman, her concern evident.

"Yeah. Thanks for every thing. Bye Lindsey."

"See ya."

Sara had lied somewhat to Catherine, she really wasn't that tired. But she did want to go home. She let out a relieved sigh as she pulled up to her apartment. But her feeling of content was short lived as she entered the empty apartment. She picked up the phone and dialed for some takeout.

"Your making me hungry little one." She whispered, looking down at her stomach. She walked over to the kitchen table, where the discarded paper sat from her last attempts at writing to Nicks parents. She sat down and with a deep breath, attempted to write the letter she had been dreading.

_Dear Mr. And Mrs. Stokes,_

_You don't know me, but I knew your son, Nick. I guess first I should tell you my name. My name is Sara Sidle. I worked closely with Nick, we were close friends. Actually, in all truthfulness, we were a bit more then friends. You see, we had been dating each other for about two months when he died._

Sara paused, not quite sure what to say. What did you say to the parents of you unborn babies father? "Hey, your son knocked me up before her died." She took a shaky breath as she wiped away the tear that escaped from her eye.

_I'm not really sure how to say this, but I will try. You see, right after the funeral, I found out that I was having a baby- Nick's baby. I know I should have told you in person, but I couldn't. It's hard enough writing this. I just thought you would want to know about the baby- you have the right to know about your grand child. And so you know, I was truly in love with him._

_Sara Sidle_

She paused for a moment before leaving her phone number. Before she could have second thoughts, she stuffed the letter into an envelope and addressed it. The week before Nick died, he had brought over a postcard from home, one that Sara still had. She slipped the letter into her small mailbox and hurried inside, not quite knowing whether or not she regretted writing that letter.

-------------------------------------

James looked around nervously as he entered the dreary building. Here he was, his first day as a Tampa police officer. Immediately a small blonde bounced over to where he stood.

"Hello! Can I help you?" she chirped.

"No. I think I can find my way around." He said, brushing past her. He continued down the hall until he reached the chiefs office. He slowly walked in.

"You must me the new guy."

"James."

"Ah yes. James Whitman." He grimaced. Oh how he hated that name. He forced a smile as the burly man gave him his assignment.

----------------------------------------

"Agent Todd, is James situated?"

"Yes sir. But I don't know how long he will be able to go before breaking the rules and contacting someone from his past." Reported Agent Todd as he stood across a large desk. On the other side sat a tall, slender man.

"Well, we have our team working hard on the case. Hopefully we can bring this to trial soon."

"Lets hope so, before "James" does something to endanger himself or this case."

-----------------------------------

**A/N: so, will Nick's parents get the letter? Will Sara have the baby? Will Nick's killer be caught? Will we ever learn what James has to do with all of this? And will this author ever get a bloody life? (Ha-ha, me, life. HA!) Well, if you don't review, no one is going to find out any of that. So, REVIEW!!!!!**

**--Emily--**


	6. conversation

**A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! I really love hearing from you guys. Many of you think you have an idea on who "James" is. Whether your right or not, well, that's for me to know and you to find out, eventually, if you review enough ;-)**

**SO, review!**

**--Emily—**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI. I want to own CSI. I WILL own CSI one day. I just don't at present **–Author smiles as she looks over "the plan"-**

**---------------------------**

Sandy Stokes stood on the front porch of the large ranch house on a quiet afternoon. It was fall, almost three months since the death of her son. The thought still brought tears to her eyes. She wished desperately her son had left some reminder of himself, she wished he could have settled down and given he a grandchild before he died. She wiped a tear from her eye as she watched the approaching mail truck rumble down the rocky driveway. She met it at the mailbox, thanking the man before walking in. as she entered the house, she flipped through.

"Bills, bills, junk, more junk." She murmured to herself as she went through the letters. But as she came to one, she stopped.

"Sara Sidle

Las Vegas, Nevada." She read out loud. She quickly abandoned the stack and tore open the letter.

_Dear Mr. And Mrs. Stokes,_

_You don't know me, but I knew your son, Nick. I guess first I should tell you my name. My name is Sara Sidle. I worked closely with Nick, we were close friends. Actually, in all truthfulness, we were a bit more then friends. You see, we had been dating each other for about two months when he died._

_I'm not really sure how to say this, but I will try. You see, right after the funeral, I found out that I was having a baby- Nick's baby. I know I should have told you in person, but I couldn't. It's hard enough writing this. I just thought you would want to know about the baby- you have the right to know about your grand child. And so you know, I was truly in love with him._

_Sara Sidle_

Sandy shakily sat down as she reread the letter. Nick had left part of himself behind? She let out a small sob as she buried her head in her hands.

"Mom, what's the matter?" drawled her oldest daughter, Kate, who had been staying with her mother since Nick's death.

"Oh God, Kate, call your Father. Tell him to come home now." She managed to say through her tears. Kate quickly did as she was told.

"Daddy? You need to come home. It's Mom, I don't know what happened but you need to get here now." Kate hung up and walked over to where her mother sat sobbing.

"Mom, what happened?" she asked, concerned for her mother. Wordlessly, Sandy handed over the letter. As Kate read it, her eyes widened.

"My god. What are you going to do? Are you going to call her?" she wondered, her hands trembling as she held the letter.

"I don't know. I just don't know." Kate embraced her mother in a comforting hug. That was how Tom Stokes found them twenty minutes later.

"Sandy, what happened?" he asked, rushing over to where his wife sat.

"Just read." Was all she said? Kate looked at him and gave him the letter, now stained with tears. He looked up in astonishment as he finished it.

"My lord. What are we going to do?"

"I think we should call her." whispered Sandy, her voice almost inaudible. Kate and Tom just looked at her.

"Honey, I don't know. Do you think that would really be the best…"

"Tom, don't you think we should know the young lady who happens to be carrying out dead sons child? This could be our last connection to him. And I for one don't plan on ignoring it." Her voice was louder now; her eyes silently daring her husband to just try to argue with her. Realizing it was futile to argue, Tom just nodded.

"When do you want to call?"

"Now."

-----------------------------------

Sara sat in the dark apartment, just staring at the picture she held in her hand. She had been like this for the past half hour, just sitting and gazing at a picture of her and Nick that had been taken a while before his death. Both had wide smiled on their faces and had their arms tightly wrapped around one another.

**-Ring-**

The sound of the phone brought Sara back from her daze. She picked up the receiver, preying it was not her mother on the other end.

"Hello?" she asked groggily.

"Hello. Is this Sara?" replied an unfamiliar voice. The voice was female and carried a heavy Texas accent filled with pain.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is Sandy Stokes. Nick's mother. We got your letter today."

"Oh, um, good. I'm glad I got the right address." She said lamely, not quite sure what else she could say.

"Yah, you did." There was a long pause before Sandy spoke again. "So, how far along are you with the baby?"

"Three months." Sara replied with a smile as she moved her hand down to her abdomen.

"How is it all going?"

"Great. Hopefully this will be an easy pregnancy."

"We hope so to. Umm, listen. My husband Tom and I would really like to meet you. I don't know if you want this or not, but we both would like to be in our Grandchild's life." Sara grinned. She had secretly been hoping this would be the case.

"I am very glad to know that. I know that's what Nick would have wanted." She said, her voice sincere. Both ends were quiet for a moment at the mention of Nick's name.

"When would you like to get together? You can come here or we could fly to Vegas." Sara thought for a moment.

"What would be easier for you?"

"Well, probably if you came here. The whole family would like to meet you. But if you cant do that, we will just come there." Came the answer.

"No, no problem at all. When would you want me to come?"

"How does next month sound? December fourth?" Sara glanced at her calendar, though she knew there was nothing she had scheduled in it. The only plans she had ever made in there had been dates with Nick.

"That's fine."

"Great. We will call you later to discuss details. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye." Sara hung up and let out a relieved sigh. She had secretly been scared that his parents would not accept her. But they had. A smile formed on her face as she let herself drift to sleep right there on the couch.

------------------------------

"Hey Sara. You look happy this evening." Commented Catherine as Sara entered the break room. It was true, Sara looked happy, something she hadn't truly looked since the death of Nick.

"I wrote to his parents. You know, to tell them about the baby."

"Sara, that's great! I am really proud of you. Did you send it?"

"Actually, I sent it two weeks ago." Sara said sheepishly.

"And you didn't tell me?" exclaimed the blonde.

"Sorry. Anyways, his parents called me this morning. I'm going down to Texas next month to meet them." she said, her smile broadening.

"I am really happy for you Sara." Catherine said. She had in truth been worried about the younger woman for some time. It was a great relief to see Sara somewhat happy again.

"Catherine, we got something on the case." Said Grissom, poking his head in the break room. Catherine smiled at Sara.

"See you later."

"Bye Cath."

"So, what is it?"

"We got a hit on the blood sample we collected from the scene."

"Oh my gosh! Who is it?" she asked, following Grissom to where the computer sat. She looked at it.

"Meet Chase Rickter."

------------------------------

**A/N: well, did you like? Please tell me your thoughts on this story. The more reviews I receive, the faster I update. So, review!**

**--Emily--**


	7. who?

**A/N: wow! 3rd story I have updated this week! I'm on a role. Well, this might be the last update for a while, as I am leaving for Texas on Monday. YEEHAW! LOL! sorry, had to. Well, please enjoy this chapter and remember to review!**

**--Emily--**

**Disclaimer: dont own it... but-**

My Christmas List:

Dear Santa, I don't want much for Christmas, just a few things.

complete control over CSI (the script and everything.)

the complete CSI crew at my beck and call.

REVIEWS!!!!

Ok, so I don't own it yet. But maybe Santa will be nice this year. Lol.

------------------------------------

"Chase Rickter?" Catherine confirmed, looking at the screen.

"He was arrested for armed Robbery in '89."

"Well, where's his last known address?"

"0384 Amo Mueto Lane." Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"Amo Mueto?" she said with a smirk.

"Yeah. Oh, and get this. His city is Tudo Issu." Grissom sat back with an exasperated sigh.

"Well, obviously he's lying."

"Well, at least I think he is." Catherine gave a small laugh.

"Grissom, do you even know that 'Amo Mueto Tudo Issu' is a phrase when put together?"

"What does it mean?"

"It translates to 'I'm lovin' it.'" He looked at her, a curious expression etched on his face.

"What language?" Catherine shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Then how do you know what it means?"

"It was on the McDonalds cup. Lindsey took it upon herself one day to read me every single 'I'm Lovin' it on the McDonalds cup."

"Oh."

"So, we still have… nothing." Stated Catherine. Grissom gave her a small smile.

"We can't give up hope yet."

"I know. We need closure, for Sara's sake." Catherine wiped the small tear that was threatening to fall from her eye as she turned her attention back to the screen. "So, does he have any know alias's?"

"Um…"

"Yes. He does." Interrupted a voice from behind them. They whirled around to see special agent Taylor.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here?" Grissom asked, not caring that he sounded rude.

"I have every right to be here. We are allowing your team to assist with this case." Grissom opened his mouth to say something but Catherine stopped him before her could say something that he would later regret.

"Ok, now, what do you know about him?"

"He lives on the outskirts of Las Vegas. Real name is Victor Trumpsy."

"Well, what are we waiting for…"?

"Ma'am, this is a federal investigation. You don't know half of what is going on right now. We need to go through this with caution and planning."

"But we have enough evidence…" Grissom started.

"Listen! I really wish I could tell you more. I understand that the victim was a close friend. But I don't have the clearance to reveal more." The man sounded surprisingly sincere. Catherine nodded.

"We understand Agent."

---------------------------------------------------

Sara's hands shook as she signed herself into the doctor's office. It was her checkup, and she had planned on getting an ultrasound done. She sat down and glanced around at the other women that sat in the small room. Most of them had men holding onto their hands; some had other children running around. But one was a teenager who looked to be barely eighteen. Sara took a seat next to the lone girl.

"Hi." She said, her voice soft. The teen looked up at Sara.

"Hi." They sat in silence for a while before the girl broke the silence.

"So, uh, I guess congratulations." She looked around. "Where's the um, Dad?"

"Dead." She looked at Sara, shock evident in her clear blue eyes.

"Oh. I'm sorry. At least he wasn't some cheating bastard." She said, looking down at her protruding stomach.

"Who knows what he would have been like when he found out? He died even before I knew about the baby."

"Oh." Before she could say anything more, the high-pitched voice of the receptionist pierced the air.

"Hannah Brindel?" the teen smiled weakly at Sara.

"That's me. Nice meeting you."

"Yeah, you to." Ten minutes later, the same receptionist called out Sara's name. With her heart pounding, Sara slowly got up and made her way to the opened door. The nurse took her temperature and weight and led her to a small examination room. Five minutes had passed before the doctor entered.

"Sara Sidle?"

"Yes."

"How are you and the baby today?"

"Fine."

"How is your morning sickness?"

"I have it, but it's not that bad."

"And uh, what about the uh, Father. Is he going to be um, involved in this pregnancy?" Sara bit her lip, struggling to control the tears that threatened to spill.

"He's dead." The doctor cringed inwardly. She shouldn't have asked that.

"Oh. I'm really sorry. Well, uh, why don't we take a look at the baby."? Sara closed her eyes as the doctor began the examination and took the ultrasound. Some time later, she came into the room.

"So Sara, would you like to see a picture?" Sara's eyes brightened.

"Yes please." The doctor took out a small bleary x-ray (dear god I spelled x-ray wrong. I need to get some sleep!)

"That's your baby."

"Oh my gosh." Sara stared in amazement at the small fetus growing inside her.

"Do you want copies of it?"

"Yeah." She thought for a moment. One for her, and the team, that was five. And then Brass and Doctor Robbins, that made seven. And then Nick's parents. "I would like nine copies." She announced. The doctor smiled.

"Now, would you like to know your babies sex?" She took a deep breath. She had been thinking about this for a while, and still wasn't sure of what she wanted.

"Yes, I would like to know."

"You're having a baby girl." Sara smiled at the news. A baby girl, XX chromosomes (yeah! Kid wont have a high chance of having a sex-linked disease. Yup… another snippet of biology information brought to you by exams- stressing out people everywhere!)

"Thank you." As she walked out, she felt happier then she had in a while.

-------------------------------------------------------------

James sat drumming his fingers as he waited for a call to come in. anything, he just wanted to get going and do something.

"Hey. James, right?" a tall slim man had made his way over to James' desk.

"Yeah."

"The names Bill. Where do you come from?"

"I used to work out in Texas. I needed a change so I decided to move up here." He replied, repeating the lie that had been drilled into his mind over and over again.

As the two men talked, neither was aware of a shadow, lurking outside of the old building. He peered in, surveying the office. He really didn't need to see everyone. He only had one target…

The man known as James.

----------------------------------------------------

**A/N: um, yeah, ok, so maybe that wasn't my bestest chapter. It was kind of weak. But really, how the hell should I know about doctor visits for babies? I am 14, I haven't had one (and don't plan on it!). well, as I said, I am going on vacation to Texas on Monday, so I am not sure when I will be able to update next. But still, REVIEW! think of it as a Christmas present. Lol.**

**--Emily--**


	8. looky there

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming.**

**--Emily—**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of this.

* * *

"Hey Sara." Catherine greeted as she walked into the break room. Sara looked up and smiled.

"Hey Cath." It was December second. Sara was just going into her fourth month of pregnancy and was nervously awaiting the meeting with Nick's parents.

"So, aren't you meeting up with Nick's parents soon?"

"Yup. In two days actually." Catherine nodded and looked cautiously at the coffee pot.

"Is this fresh?" she asked wearily.

"Greg just made it. God I miss that stuff." Catherine laughed.

"Only five more months." Sara rolled her eyes.

"Hello ladies. Ah, Catherine, I see your enjoying my coffee." Said Greg as he strolled into the break room, giving the women a cheesy grin.

"As always." She replied.

"Say, where's Grissom? Didn't shift start ten minutes ago?"

"Hey guys sorry I'm late… Hey, where's Gris?" Sara had to laugh at her tall colleague.

"Your in luck Warrick. He's not here yet." As if on cue, Grissom made his way into the room.

"Looking for me? Sara, Warrick, 419 on the strip. Catherine, the feds want to talk to us about our case.

"Alright. Bye Sara, Warrick." Catherine smiled at the pair as she followed Grissom out.

* * *

"Ms. Willows, Mr. Grissom. Nice to see you again."

"We heard you have something new on the case?" The agent nodded.

"We have evidence to believe Victor Trumpsy is hiding out in an abandoned cabin in the desert." Grissom's eyebrows shot up and Catherine smiled in triumph.

"That's great! When are they bringing him in?" She asked.

"We have agents over there as we speak. Once we have the scene cleared, you two can visit the home." He replied.

"And when will this be?" Grissom was trying to keep his professionalism, but it was hard. He had been hit just as hard by the murder of Nick as everyone else, and the new lead they had excited him. He wanted justice for Nick, Sara, and the unborn child who would never know her Father.

"We should start heading over there now."

"Do you want us to follow you there?" Catherine couldn't contain her excitement.

"Sure. We should get going." He didn't need to say anything else, for the two CSI's were already out of their seats and headed towards the cars. The cabin was thirty minutes away, but to Catherine and Grissom, it seemed like an eternity. They would see the man who killed Nick, at least that's what the evidence was saying. Despite their excitement, they were trying to go slow and do everything carefully, for they did not want Nick's killer to get away due to a technicality. As they pulled up to the small cabin, Catherine let out a small gasp. Dozens of FBI agents surrounded the home, all donning protective gear and holding out their large weapons.

"What are we dealing with?" Catherine wondered out loud.

"I don't know." answered Grissom. The agent they had been following came up to the car and motioned for Grissom to roll down the window.

"You two stay out until we have it cleared. Do you understand?" He barked.

"Yes." He and Catherine quickly got out of the car and drew their guns. Staying a safe distance away, the crept up.

"FBI open up!" Should one agent. The door fell open with a loud crash as the agents stormed the small cabin. Moments later, they heard someone yell out and then gunshots. Catherine winced at the sound. She didn't want the killer killed yet. She wanted him to suffer, like they had suffered. Then came another yell.

"We've got him!" Grissom let out a breath that he didn't even know he had been holding and Catherine loosened the death grip she had had on his arm.

"We're clear. You two can come in." The agent said, relief evident in his voice. The pair thanked him and walked up to the beaten door. As they walked in, they were able to catch a glimpse of the man who lived there. He was thin, with stringy blonde hair that reached down to his shoulders. Catherine felt a stab of anger. Was this the man who took her friends life? She bit her lip as she tried to control her anger. And although he made no visible motion, years of working with him told Catherine Grissom was just as angry.

Upon entering the house, they could see small bags of cocaine littered the room. Silently, they went to the task of collecting evidence.

"I've got a gun." Called out Grissom after twenty minutes of searching. He looked at it and smiled. "Its our model."

"Great." About two hours later, not much else had turned up. They had found a pad listing a bunch of names.

"Got anything?" Catherine jumped at the sound of the agent's voice.

"Don't you ever make any noise?" She snapped.

"Sorry."

"Agent." Grissom joined the two in the room. "We found drugs, some files, and a gun. Same model as out murder weapon."

"Good. We have agents interrogating him right now."

"Shouldn't we be there?" asked Catherine.

"No!" the agent answered quickly. "Just get the evidence back to the lab." and with that, he turned and left. When he was gone, Catherine turned to Grissom.

"What is going on here?" Grissom shook his head.

"I don't know. But I don't like being kept out of the loop."

* * *

The man let out an aggravated sigh as he carefully went through the mans apartment. The feds had done a good job erasing all traces of who this James used to be. There had to be something that he could use, just to let this James know they knew who he was. The man was under strict orders not to kill this James yet. But he was allowed to scare him. And if that meant killing someone else, well, then so be it. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted it. A small photo of a smiling woman. He let out a chuckle. He wouldn't be able to take it with him today, for he would have to copy it and return it. He didn't want James to know he had been there. Not yet. And James was due home in an hour. He would have to come back later. He placed the picture of the woman back and looked around. When he was satisfied that everything was in place, he let himself out and left. No one would ever know he was there.

* * *

**A/N: I know, not much Sara. I had every intention of having the meeting with Nick's parents in this chapter! I swear. It just didn't work out that way. That will be in the next chapter. That is if you review!**

**--Emily--**


	9. Meeting

**A/N: Muchos Gracias for all the reviews! I love to hear what you think. Please keep them coming. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't really know how much longer this story will be… but I have ideas for quite a few more chapters. So, for now, review! I want to get up to 50 reviews. Enjoy!**

**--Emily— **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Do you really think I would be sitting in this ripped up chair if I did?

**Oh! And a quick question. does ANYONE know how to get the little astrics (shift 8) to show up on fanfiction?? please PLEASE PLEASE Help!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Sara paced nervously as she stood at the baggage claim of the airport. Today was the day. She was finally going to meet Nick's parents. He heart pounded in anticipation as she watched the steady stream of people walk in and out of the busy area. She had found a picture of Nicks parents when she had started cleaning out his locker. She never got through it; she lost it when she saw a photograph of the two of them. She glanced around and smiled as she spotted Tom and Sandy Stokes. Taking a deep breath, she started towards the couple. 

"Mr. And Mrs. Stokes?" Sara asked cautiously as she approached the pair. Sandy Stokes smiled.

"You must be Sara Sidle. You can call me Sandy. This is my husband Tom." The man smiled at her.

" Its nice to finally meet you. Um, do you have any bags?"

"Just one." Replied Tom. Sara showed them the way to where the luggage was displayed. It wasn't long before the trio was on its way to the car.

"So, how's your pregnancy going?" questioned Sandy. Sara smiled.

"Well, I think it's going good. I've never done this before though."

"It gets easier." Laughed the older woman. Sara shook her head sadly.

"I don't think I'll be going through this again." Silence followed her comment as she stared at the road ahead, trying to fight tears. Tom glanced at Sandy and noticed his wife also trying to keep her tears at bay. Sara was relieved when they finally pulled into her apartment parking lot.

"We're here." She announced. She opened the door and let the two in.

"Nice place." Observed Tom.

"Thanks. It's not much, but it works. I don't know what I'm going to do when the baby grows up." she laughed lightly. "Actually, I don't know what I'm going to do about anything." She wiped a tear from her eye as Sandy put a comforting arm around her.

"It's ok dear."

"I'm going to be a horrible mother. God, I wish he was here." She cried. Tom walked over and laid a hand on his wife.

"I know, we all do." she soothed. Sara looked up and sniffled.

"I'm sorry. You didn't come just to see me fall apart."

"Hey, we'd be suspicious if you didn't fall apart." Tom said, getting a slight grin from both Sara and his wife.

"So, have you gotten any first pictures yes?" wondered Sandy. Sara perked up a bit.

"Yeah, just a second." She got up and walked over to a file. Pulling out the copy, she made her way back to where his parents sat. "Here you go." She handed them the picture.

"Aww." Cooed Sandy.

"It's a little girl."

"What's her name going to be?" questioned Tom. Sara glanced down at her lap.

"I don't know. I was uh, hoping to discuss that with you. Me and Nick, we never you know, talked much about that."

"Oh, I see." Sandy nodded.

"Laura." Sara and Sandy both looked up at Tom."

"Come again?" Tom looked at his wife.

"He liked that name. We talked about it once."

"Laura." Sara softly repeated. "I like it."

"So do I." Sandy said, her voice almost inaudible. They were silent for a while. Finally, Sara broke the silence.

"I should show you to your room. Tomorrow, I need to go and uh, finish cleaning out Nick's locker."

"Can we come and help?" Sara looked at the man in surprise.

"Ok, but it's hard. I don't know if you should…"

"We have to face it sometime." Interrupted Sandy.

"We also would like to visit his grave." Continued Tom quietly. Sara nodded.

"Alright." She turned and gestured for them to follow her.

"I'll show you to your room." As she looked at them, Tom silently studied the woman who had stolen his son's heart. She was tall and lean, with the exception of her slightly swollen belly. Her brown hair was pulled up, revealing a pretty face. Tom could see how she had attracted the attention of his son. He followed her and Sandy down the narrow hall to a small bedroom.

"I hope it's not to small." She said, blushing slightly.

"It will do just fine. Thanks."

"Night."

"Night." They replied simultaneously. As the door closed, Sandy turned to her husband.

"I like her."

"So do I."

"I'm glad he was able to find love with someone who loved him back, even if it didn't last long." Tom just nodded in agreement. Sara was definitely different from the empty headed blonds Nick used to date. She was intelligent and kind, someone who would have settled down. He only wished Nick had been able to experience all the joys of being in love. He yawned.

"Guess we should go to bed."

"Good night Tom."

"Night Sandy."

Sara sighed as she plopped down on her bed. Putting a hand on her stomach, she grinned.

"Well, your grandparents seem nice little girl." She said. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "You're wearing me out just being in my stomach. Just imagine how it will be when you're older." She lightly stroked her stomach as she got off the bed to go get changed for bed. She fell asleep before her head even touched the pillow.

* * *

Catherine and Grissom stood looking into the interrogation room, waiting for the guards to bring in Victor Trumpsy. Catherine glanced over at Grissom. 

"You nervous?" she wondered out loud. He looked at her quizzically.

"Why would I be?"

"Well, we're about to come face to face with the man who killed Nick."

"Alright, I'm a little nervous. I just hope we don't lose our cool." He admitted.

"Well, we are about to find out." For as they spoke, the door was opening. Taking a deep breath, Catherine and Grissom opened the door and for the first time, came face to face with Nick's killer.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review. I really want to hear what you think!**

**--Emily--**


	10. Truths

**A/N: I know it has been forever since I last updated. I currently have way to many stories up and running, not to mention another one on my sisters account AND about 4 that I have started but not yet uploaded (and will not until I have finished at least some of these ones I already have up! So please be patient with me. I don't have that much time.**

**OH! And I really have to address an issue that quite a few people have brought up in reviews. Relationship pairing. Quite a few of you have asked if this will be GS. I am very sorry for not making this all clearer. I aim to please, and for the most part if you ask something of me, you will get it. But relationships, well, I am very strongly opinionated as far as they go. I am a strong opposer of the GS pairing, so I am sorry to say that there will be none of that in this story. I hope that you continue reading it despite that, and if you don't, I am sorry I could not please you. I just though I would clear up that little issue.**

**On a better note, I finally reached 50 reviews! Yeah! Lol. Well, with that said, please, leave a review! Enjoy!**

**Emily**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned this show, I would have kept the team together! (Yes, I am going back into depression over that. I was out of depression for a little bit, but then I sunk back into it.)

* * *

Grissom felt anger clutch him as he walked into the small room where Victor Trumpsy sat impatiently drumming his fingers on the table. The agent was already seated, with two others hidden behind the one-way mirror. 

"Oh god. More of you?" groaned Victor as he saw Catherine and Grissom. He smiled as he looked over Catherine. "Say, maybe you and I can get together once this is over." He said with a wink. Catherine made a face as she felt bile rising in her throat.

"Whom are you working for?" The agent said, skipping all foreplay in the questioning.

"Why would I tell you?" smirked the man. "Can you even prove I did anything?" He challenged.

"We have evidence placing you at the scene of a murder." Said Grissom, carefully trying to mask the fury that he felt.

"Oh yeah? Who'd I kill?"

"Nick Stokes, A CSI with the Las Vegas Crime Lab." shot back Catherine.

"And if you don't help up, you're going to death row." Stated the agent.

"If I'm found guilty." Smiled Victor.

"When your found guilty." Corrected Grissom.

"We have solid evidence placing you at the scene. We are processing your guns as we speak. One of them is bound to match the bullets pulled from Nick." Said Catherine. Victor shrugged and turned to the agent.

"So what are you offering?"

"You give up your friends, we take the death penalty off the table and offer you protection." Victor shook his head.

"Nope. That's not good enough. How do I know that they will be convicted? If I testify for you and they are still found not guilty, I am dead."

"We have another witness, one that can help put them away for life. He can also help put you away for life if you don't cooperate." Said the agent, a note of triumph in his voice. Catherine and Grissom looked at each other in shock. Neither had any idea of who the "other witness" was.

"Alright. I'll take it. But only if you promise to protect me." Said Victor. He glanced nervously at Catherine and Grissom. "Can I uh, have a lawyer now?

As they waited for the lawyer to come, Catherine and Grissom pulled the agent out into the hallway.

"Ok. What the hell is going on? We have been left out of this case from day one. We are being lied to, information is being withheld." Grissom exploded as soon as they stepped out of the room. The agent shifted nervously.

"Its uh, its complicated."

"Enough with the complicated! This was our friend who was killed. Don't we have the right to know what is going on? Doesn't his family have the right to know?" Snapped Catherine in exasperation. Before the man could answer, another man came over.

"Ma'am, please, you must understand what is going on."

"How can I when no one will tell us anything? I find out while a suspect is in interrogation that we have some "secret witness" and I don't know if that's a bluff or what!" the two men looked at each other.

"Do you have a secure place we can talk?"

* * *

The sound of plates clashing woke up Sandy Stokes. She turned to find that her husband was already up. She yawned and rolled herself out of bed. She made her way into the kitchen where Sara and Tom were already up and dressed. 

"Morning." She greeted. The two looked up at her. Tom came over, handing her a cup of coffee and giving her a peck on the lips. Sara smiled softly.

"I'm sorry, did we wake you?" She said apologetically. Sandy shook her head.

"I was getting up anyways." She lied. Her smile abruptly turned to a frown.

"When will we be able to go and clean out Nick's locker?" she asked. Sara and Tom turned to look at her.

"Um, I guess whenever you guys are ready I'll take you down to the lab." She said.

"Let me get dressed and then we can go, if that's ok with you." Both Sara and Tom nodded and Sandy turned to get ready.

Forty minutes later, they were pulling into the parking lot of the lab. A shiver crawled up Sandy's spine as she set her gaze upon the building where her son had spent so much of his time.

"Are you sure your up for this?" asked Tom softly. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"Its something I have to do. You don't have to help if you don't want to." He shook his head.

"No, I'm coming with you." He said, following her into the large building. Sara led them to a medium sized locker room, past rows of lockers until the reached the last row. A single word was written on the nametag hanging on the door.

"Stokes."

Sandy could feel her heart pounding as she watched Sara open the locker door.

* * *

James sighed as he walked into his small apartment. It felt so empty and impersonal, with the boxes scattered every which way. He still hadn't bothered unpacking yet, for he wasn't staying here forever. He smiled as he picked up the small picture. 

"As soon as the trials over, I'm coming back to you." He whispered, unaware of the stranger that had just picked up the same picture.

* * *

"…So now he is in the witness protection program, until the trial at least." Grissom felt faint as the agent finished telling them the truth. His mind tried to comprehend the information that he had just learned. 

"So he… he's alive?" Whispered Catherine, her face pale.

"Yes. But this is confidential. No one may know, not any friends or family. No one."

"We understand. Thank you for telling us the whole story." Said Grissom. The agent nodded.

"You have the right to know."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I certainly accomplished a lot in that chapter. I would have added a lot more, if not for the fact that it is almost 11 at night and I have school tomorrow! (Stupid school.) Well, hopefully you wont have to wait as long for the next update. But I can't make any promises. But for now, leave a review!**

**Emily**


	11. Who are you?

**A/N: I know, it has been FOREVER since I updated. But I have had the worst case of writers block. Seriously! And I've had exams and all that. And last week I got bucked off the pony my sister leases and broke my collar bone (I was riding him because he broke my sisters wrist the week before!) So, sorry for the long period between updates. For now, review. And any ideas are welcome. As is Constructive Criticism! Review!**

**Emily**

**Disclaimer:** don't own, do want

* * *

Sara could feel her heard drop as the locker door swung open. It was just like he had left it. Tears blurred her vision as she reached down to grab a shirt he had left on the floor. A hand lightly touched her shoulder; she turned and silently thanked Tom Stokes for the support. She slowly started cleaning it out, one item at a time. A pair of old shoes, an extra pair of jeans. Random pictures adorned the locker wall. Most were pictures of his family and the rest of the CSI's, but a few were of the two of them, together.

An hour later, she was finally done. With the help of Sandy and Tom, she had managed to clear the locker. She had packed the stuff in her car when she saw Catherine and Grissom. Both looked shocked. She jogged to catch up to them.

"Catherine, Grissom." They turned, slightly surprised to hear her.

"Sara. What are you doing here?"

"Just cleaning out Nick's locker." Was it just her or did Catherine and Grissom both get strange looks on their faces. She shrugged that off. She needed to start accepting the fact that Nick was gone. She had, at one point, been in serious denial, trying to figure out every conspiracy theory in the book, trying to find some excuse for how he could not have been dead. But she was slowly starting to come to peace with his death. Not that she would ever be fully in peace. But it was to the point where she didn't cry herself to sleep every night.

"Good. Listen, we have to go…" Started Grissom. Sara just nodded.

"Go, find his killer." She whispered, forcing a smile. With that she turned, leaving Grissom and Catherine just watching her walk away.

* * *

Catherine Willows had had a lot of surprises happen to her. But none of them topped what she had just discovered. Nick Stokes was alive. The agent had not been able to reveal his identity. Technically, he wasn't really allowed to reveal the fact that Nick was alive, but he had. Of course, this news left Catherine with a whole new problem.

How the hell was she supposed to keep this from Sara? She knew she had too, on way or another. But how? How could she watch this woman who had become such a good friend go through such immense pain while she held the key to take all that pain away? She wondered if Grissom was thinking the same thing. She turned to him.

"It hurts me to keep this from her."

"I know." He replied, his voice heavy with pain. Catherine studied him. He had aged so much since Nick's death. His face had developed lines not there before; his hair had gone almost completely gray. The death had taken an emotional and physical toll on all of them. Catherine knew that she also probably looked much older then she had once looked not so long ago.

The next day, Sandy and Tom Stokes flew home to Texas, promising to keep in touch with Sara. Sara went back to work, for she was only at the four-month mark. While everyone tried to act as normal as possible around her, that was growing increasingly difficult. She was starting to show, a constant reminder of just how much Nick's death had affected her in particular. She constantly tried to get information from Catherine and Grissom about the progress of Nick's case; every time they refused to tell her anything. Finally, she just gave up asking.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Tampa, James Whitman was also trying to keep his mind off what was going on with his case. He was trying to keep his cover, and do what he was supposed to be doing. He didn't socialize with the other officers, nor did he date. He didn't care what they said about him, what they thought. He just wanted to get back to Sara. He would spend many nights just thinking about what things would be like once he was back. Would she still love him? What if she had found someone new? He tried not to think about that, though it was hard. He had no way of knowing that what he should have been thinking was would Sara still be alive when he got back.

* * *

The man grinned as he looked at the copied picture of the brunette woman in his hands. He had gone back to that apartment, getting the picture copied and returned. Now he was getting somewhere. He stood behind the man at the computer. His employers had provided this contact to him. They had paid him to find out something to use against this man 'James', something to prevent him from testifying against them. So here he was, at the 'office' of some computer man, who was running the picture through some database (the man wasn't really sure what he was doing. In this business, it was a don't ask don't tell kind of thing. That also went for contacts)

An hour later, after much keyboard pecking on the contacts part, there was finally a match. The man smiled widely as he stared at the name he had been searching for.

"Sara Sidle. Here I come." He whispered.

* * *

**A/N: well, I hope you liked. I didn't think that this was such a great chapter, but as always constructive criticism is welcome, as are other reviews! So, please, keep those reviews coming!**

**Emily**


End file.
